Sailor Moon: Amageddon Japanese Special Version
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: When a Evil Queen Kidnapps Sailor Moon and The Other Senshi, it is Up To Sailor Chibi Moon and her Senshi to save The world from Queen Tiamat and Sailor Chaos!


それは6月、Galaxiaの最後の戦いの後の2年、地球だった安全、再度だった。 そして日は明るかった。 今日は静かであり、空から落ちている4人の女の子と大声で得ることを約あった。 「AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」 4の言われた1つ、「私達は死のうと思っている!!!!!!!」 第5女の子はまた空からころんだ。 彼女に彼女の頭部のピンクの毛および小さい子ネコがあった。 「ない言葉数の多い」、ピンクの毛の女の子を言った。 「私達はやがて上陸する、PallaPalla」。 青いワイシャツおよび青いペンキを身に着けていたPallaPallaは女の子を見た。 「本当にある、Riniか」。 彼女はそれらを自己、船員の四つ組、Pallas、Juno、Vesta船員と呼び、蝋布で包むように、4小惑星Senshiを呼ぶためにそこに古い名前によって、PallaPalla愛された、Rini JunJun、VesVesおよびCereCere、別名Amazonessの四つ組、または言った。 「私は私達が海に」。入らないことを望む 言われたCereCere 「ああ、Riniか。 そこにその家の事は何であるか」。 家が!」こと言われないJunJun、「 Riniは私達は!!!!」入っていることを彼女が「私の下で考える見たので、言った すべての5人の女の子は叫んだ「私を死ぬ行っている!」 言われたVesVes、「NO! 最初に私は病気になろうと思っているそして私は死のうと思っている!」 「約1つの呼出し911!!!」 私達に私達の携帯電話、ダイアナ」言われたJunJunがあることをRiniの頭部の子ネコを、「私考えない言った。 「ちょっとか」。 5つがすべて火の近くで祈ることがあるPrietessの上に下ったので言われるCereCere、「彼女が言ったこと...」彼女がfinnshへ決して得ないこと。

SerenaはDarien千葉が付いている日付に東京コラージュに、チェリーの丘で、Rayeに彼女ちょうど入った、彼女望んだり、行く家に歩いて。 彼女はそれが6月だったのでまた幸せ、落下まで学校でなかった! 「アンペア時のこれである生命」。は Thought Serena。 船員が偵察するようにしかし、corseの新しい悪人は醜い頭部をそこに示すことができ地球を引き継ぐことを試みるそして彼、または彼女はSerenaおよび彼女の友人に直面しなければならない! 愛のチャンピオンおよび正義! そして接合キッカー賛成論。 最後の悪人、Galaxiaは、停止し、これ以上の悪人は地球を攻撃することを来なかった。「私は新しい悪人が騒々しい衝突によって神社から」、Thoght Serena、「私である...」ちょうどそれから退屈したsoooooo騒々しい叫び来た、fllowed来ることを望む! 「オハイオ州NO!」 彼女自身への言われたSerenaは「誰かRayeを攻撃している! 私は彼女を助けなければならない!」 彼女はだれでも他にあったかどうか見るために見た、彼女は言った、「永遠の月力、構成する!」 そして彼女は船員の月、愛の船員に回った。 「私は来ている、Raye!」 言われた船員の月。 第30 Centuryから来た彼女、「攻撃者」ところ5人の女の子および1匹の猫への未知数。 船員の月は神社に動いた。 「停止! 挑戦が聖地をいかに攻撃するか... Riniの名でか」。 彼女は言った。 「アンペア時...高いか」。 Riniは、見た2互い言った。 「もどって来る!」 言われた船員の月、彼女は幸せ、ほとんどだった。 「ちょっと、Moonieは、覚えている私達をか」。 」。貴方達を忘れることができるかだれが言われたJunJun、「 言われたRaye、「今、私はこれをニース言おうと思っているが、得なさい私の!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」 「良い」 VesVesを、ようにRayeを離れて得られたそれらすべて言った。 「私達はあなたの落下について残念である」、Rini言った、「しかしあなたを知りなさい時間のゲートを」。 船員の月は笑った。 「歓迎、Rini」。 彼女は言った、「私達は約言うことをそんなに得た」。

神社の女の子への未知数は、誰かそれらを見ていた。 彼女はフードが付いている濃紺のcoakを、身に着けていた。 彼女は女の子を、evily見た。 「Stupit船員」、の彼女は彼女の自己に言った、「考える無秩序、haを停止してもいいことを! 彼らは板紙箱の出口をそこに食べることができなかった!」 女性は再度見た。 「よく、それはそれらがより多くの船員を得たように、ha見る! 私はそれらを破壊する! 私! 地獄の月帝国の女王! Tiamat船員!」 もう一人の女性は船員にTiamat近づく。 彼女に彼女の側面によってピンクの毛、黒いDreesおよび不可解な動物があった。 「そう、「Rini」は」言ったピンクの髪の女性をある、「ちょうど月の塵に待っている、私回す彼女を!」 「静か、黒い女性は」、言ったTiamatを、「彼女の時間来る」。は 黒い女性は私達が….失えばTiamatを、「見た」黒い女性言っていた、「は私達は失わない!」 言われたTiamat。 「船員が考えれば地獄の月帝国を打ってもいい彼ら間違っている!」 Tiamatは再度見た船員を、「である準備ができた他か」。 言われたTiamat。 「はい、私の女王はTomorrowの午後までに」、言った黒い女性を、「船員行うBleated」。は 「よい」、言ったTiamatを、「すべては計画通りに行っている、覚えている、私はほしいと思う生きている船員が!」 「はい、Tiamat女王」。 黒い女性は言った

完全にパーティを楽しんで、皆船員はもどって来るRiniについて完全に聞いたときに喜びの完全だった。 しかしより幸せだったHotaruだった人、土星別名船員。 彼女はouneの悪人、Riniが黒い女性に回ったところで船員が偵察する、かつて、彼らは、暗い月、Hotaruの女王悪Mistress9に回ったところにRiniの親友、両方であり。 「そう、Riniは」、言ったHotaru、第30の生命がか」。いかにあるか「 「よい」彼女は言った、「そう、このGalaxiaはほしいと思ったギャラクシーのすべての星の種がか」。 「はい、しかし船員の月は彼女を停止し、救った世界を」。 Hotaruは、「オハイオ州言い、MichiruおよびHarukaは結婚する行っている!」 Riniは見た好んだ彼女をだった病気、「オハイオ州、私である残念」。 彼女は「それが良い、Hotaruことを言った」、言われるRini病気であることを行くところで見た「2人の女性のちょうどthoghtは...」今両方それらを好んだ。 見るPallaPalla 2人の女の子「ちょっと、それはbarfにあなたのように見える行っている、である2 okか」。 言われたPallaPalla。 2人の女の子は結婚式についてのPallaPallaを言った。 「私がbarfに」。は行っていることをPallaPalla考える 彼女は浴室に、3人の女の子走った言った。 「何がそれらとあるか」。 VesVesは言った、「私は知らないが、それらはケーキを逃そうとしている」。 言われたCereCere 「ケーキか」。 言われたJunJun、「ケーキ!」 言われたSerena。 LitaはオーブンからちょうどSerenaがケーキに走り、それをgrabed前に、ケーキを抜き出した。 「ちょっと!」 LinaはRiniのため!」であること、「言った 「ミートボール頭部再度打つ!」は Rayeは「言ったが、「私がhungy….であることを人は」、Serena言った」あなたのよい名前があるのでVesVes見たSerenaを、「はHmmmmのミートボールの頭部、ミートボールの頭部、Serena」。 VesVesは笑い始めた。 Rini、HotaruおよびPallaPallaは浴室から出た。 「ちょっと!」 言われたRini、「私は見るケーキを!!!!!!!!」 3人の女の子はLinaに走った。 平らな時間では女の子はLinaの頭部に当らなかった! ケーキ少数LitaのGrasbからのそして上陸するMichiruの頭部で! 「AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!」 叫ばれたMichiru。 「Uhオハイオ州」、言ったHotaruを、「私は考える気違いMichiru-samaを」。 「Serenaしたそれを!」は Rayeは言った。 Serenaは!」何Rayeを、「見た 彼女は言った、「私は! 、RAYE!」 Riniは彼ら戦うことを止めるか」。時2人の女の子を、「見た 世界が終わるとき言われたミナ、「、私は」言われたHotaruを考える。 「ちょっとか。 ところいるAmyがか」。 Riniは、彼女が病気」言ったSerenaをだったことを「彼女は言った、「オハイオ州」はRini Michiruを見ていた、彼女を覆われた言ったケーキで。 「私の公正な一見」はMichiruを言った。 「それは良い」。 Harukaは、彼女だったおてんば娘、22歳、短いbonndの毛およびゲイ(JunJun言った: 彼女は陽気か。である) 彼女はMichiruのdress、それをだったよい土台だったよい洗浄必要としたすべて見た。 女の子がそれらを、彼女見ていたそれらへの未知数はジャングルの探検家のように、「ha見えた! Tiamatはこれについて知ることを望む」

歩くtogether 「ミートボール頭部か」。翌日、Rini、Hotaru、JunJun、VesVes、CereCereおよびPallaPalla 言われたPallaPallaは「そう、Raye呼ぶ女王のミートボールの頭部、Hummmmmmをか」。 「私はRaye呼出しSerena 「ミートボール頭部」の」がHotaruをなぜ言ったか、「私を知らない知らないが、それは実際におかしい」言われたRiniである。 「なぜか発言、とにかくもどって来るか」。 Hotaruは、見たRini彼女の友人言った、「私は知らないか。 私のお母さんは私が私の友人をもう一度見たいと思う私は」。はい言ったかどうか尋ね 「良い」 Hotaruを言った。 、それらを見る2人の女性歩いて、「私は望むTiamatところにそれらはとしてこれについて右である」、身に着けていた1人の女の子言った、私達が船員を見つければ火星aはpinstrpedスーツを、「、私達は得る私達の自身の惑星を」。 「私は」、そう望む60年代からの女性のように見えた他の女の子を言った。 「陽気な丘がか」。とにかくあるところ、アンペア時のマウス 「私は知らない、サイレン」。 言われたマウス。 彼女は私達が」。失われることを東京の地図を、「私考える見た 言われたサイレン、「duh無し、空挺堡!」 言われたマウス。 「WHO呼んでいる空挺堡を!」は 言われたサイレン。 「の空挺堡!!!!!!!」 言われたマウス、「WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!」 言われたサイレン。 Hotaruは2人の女性を見た。 「あなたのように2見え必要とする助けを」。 彼女は言った。 マウスおよびサイレンは見た6人の女の子を、「アンペア時…私達… uh」。 見たマウスはか」。どこにあるか、「私達捜していた陽気な丘の神社を、知っているconfessed 頼まれたサイレン。 RiniはそれらにShrineをどこで見つけるか告げた。 そして2人の女性は陽気な丘の「愚かな人間」の鉄のマウスの思考に歩く、「やがて私達支配するこの世界、HHHHHHAAAAAを!!!!!!!」

外の偵察者の家は海、それによってだったより多くの城そして家行った。 すべて、屋内プールおよび39台の車の28部屋。 (corseのHarukaのために。) Riniはそこに住んでいたHotaruのために家に、ouly行くことを好んだが、彼女は家の女王のように感じた。 「ワウ!」 言われたCereCere、「Bill Gates豊富でなければならない!」 Hotaruは笑わなかった、「NO、私でないその金持ち」。 彼女は言った、「Supit CereCere」。 Thoght VesVes。 「そう、3人の女性、結婚している2 getingと住んでいる(ヤク!) そして他はである1,000歳か」。 言われたPallaPalla、「よい神! そしてこの3のiのthoghot Liveingはだった不可解!」 他はPallaPallaを見た。 KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 「月の名の何で行っているか」。 彼らが完全に騒々しい「ブーム」を「それ聞いたので言われたRiniは私の家から、来た!」 言われたHotaru、「許可しなさいTransformを!」 言われたRini 「小型月力! 構成しなさい!」 「土星力! 構成しなさい! 「VESTA力! 構成しなさい!」 「PALLAS力! 構成しなさい!」 「JUNO力! 構成しなさい!」 「力を蝋布で包む! 構成しなさい!」 船員の形態に皆にそこに回り、Hotaruの家に動いた

鋸rising毛だった何を船員がMichiruおよびHarukaの部屋に着いた時! そして不可解な動物は、ピンク犬腕ブタ尾のようにを搭載する鬼、およびそれの足または尾どこでも好みが、それのピグテールの腕でありUranus、ネプチューン船員であり、Pluto、彼らはkoukedおよびありnot moving。 「よく、今では私の残りの半分が船員の敗者」。であるようによく」、声を言った、「それは見る 「そうある私の物は」。 言わなかった別の「NOを!」 言われた船員の小型月、「しかし….I…しかしi Thought破壊された!」 土星はまた言った、「死者である私達か」。は 最初の声、それをあった黒い女性が言った! 「そうそれappears、黒い女性」。 他のMistress9でなかった他の1つを言った、! すぐにもう1つは入った、考える何が彼女にあった緑の毛および側面の月が、「、エメラルドか」。 言われた黒い女性、「エメラルド!か」。 言われたRini、「私はTHGOHT殺された!か」。 「健康な氏。 王女RiniあがきのI、間違っている!」 言われたエメラルド、「私は私達がそれらをの黒い女性」。殺すことを考える 「よい」黒い女性は言った。 「Fluffy! 得なさいそれらを!」 言われて彼女のペット鬼を言われて、モンスターは声が「停止をいつ言ったか攻撃することを約あった! 、私はほしいと思い生きたそれらが単独で、今のところ」。 邪悪な声を言った。 「はい、Tiamat-Sama」。 言われたMistress9は、「あなたのお母さんであるためにどこにすぐにあるか誰でも、Rini尋ねれば、女の子進展し、取得を3 Outers可能にし、そしてそれらに私達の「英雄」に自己、オハイオ州を任せる、発言の船員のTiamatの軍隊は船員の偵察者全員、あなたを6誘拐した。 今のところTaTa、船員の月!」 Disappearedすぐにすべての3人の女性、鬼および3人の外の偵察者。 それのようにか。 R&R Plz - Clint h. Hoyt


End file.
